Peter Pan
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: A Karin no le gusta esa obra, ni la novela, ni la película real o las infantiles, ni ninguna otra versión.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

La clase estaba en silencio que era roto por sonidos de chillidos de emoción o de lamentos, por aquellos quienes adoraban o detestaban los diálogos que salían de los pequeños parlantes. Era sencillo predecir que sucedería, pues jamás se podía complacer a todo el mundo. Si hubieran sabido que el género del DVD tenía más romance que aventura, se habrían negado rotundamente, mas lastimosamente la sensei se había guardado esa información hasta después que votaron por verla.

Y de nuevo se oyó una oleada de quejas por gran parte de anti—fans del romanticismo. En esta ocasión se trataba porque la pareja de preadolescentes, que compartían edades con casi todos en la clase, se había quedado sola, entre medio de un bosque selvático, volando en el aire y siendo bañados por los rayos blancos de la luna y el resplandor dorado de las hadas.

De pronto, la escena cambia de a poco y los anti—fans se desaniman, molestan y sufren cuando saben que es inevitable oírlos darse la típica confesión que amerita la cliché situación de aire mágico. Karin sonrió divertida a quien dijo esto, para segundos después agachar la cabeza, en espera de que ocurriera lo de siempre, en esa clase de momentos, y los protagonistas empezaran a hablar de sentimientos.

— _Peter ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos?_

¿Lo dijo o no? Lo hubiera visto venir aún sin saber algo, de la historia, por parte de Yuzu.

— _¿Sentimientos?_

— _¿Qué sientes? Felicidad, tristeza, celos..._

— _¿Celos? Campanita._

— _Ira._

— _¿Ira? Garfio._

— _¿Amor?_

— _¿Amor?_

— _Amor._

Al oír es, decide que definitivamente detesta la obra. O que al menos no le llama la atención, lo da por hecho.

A Karin no le gusta esa obra, ni la novela, ni la película real o las infantiles, ni ninguna versión que pueda existir o que a futuro puedan crear. Sin embargo, le fastidia que haya sido la misma sensei quien dio por hecho de que sus alumnos se interesarían más, en la Literatura inglesa, si comenzaba a picarles la curiosidad, antes de exigirles que leyesen el libro, mostrándoles una proyección de la adaptación más nueva del mismo.

— _No sé que es eso._

Karin se rió para sus adentros, con ironía. Porque es mentira, él sabe exactamente qué es el amor aunque no debería saberlo, tampoco es que crea que debería sentir odio pero, sin lugar a dudas, Karin piensa que no tenía derecho a sentir amor que, desde un principio, nunca quiso corresponder.

— _Yo creo que sí, Peter. Seguro que tú también lo has sentido por algo... O por alguien._

Ese **algo** está fuera de lugar, cuando sabe exactamente que es **por alguien** , porque él puede parecer orgulloso y engreído en cierta manera, pero jamás ha sido banal si ni le preocupa mucho realmente su apariencia.

— _Nunca. Hasta la palabra me ofende._

Hay miedo en esa voz cuando da la negativa, pues lo que realmente logra ofenderlo es que sea descubierto ese secreto tan notable.

— _Peter._

Su voz suena como un ruego, como un pedido de que deje de dar rodeos y le preste atención. Sin embargo, Karin sabe que no le hará caso, que desistirá, que se alejará unos pasos, la mirará con repentina molestia, le cuestionará enojado e irá a la defensiva.

— _¿Por qué lo estropeas todo? Nos lo pasamos bien. Te he enseñado a luchar y volar. ¿Qué más puede haber?_

— _Aún hay mucho más._

— _¿Qué? Dime. ¿Qué más hay?_

— _No lo sé. Me parece que lo sabremos... cuando crezcamos._

Esa es la cuestión. El ser o no ser, el dejarse crecer, el ser tratado como un adulto por serlo y no aparentarlo solamente, como tanto quiso en un principio. Descubrir un nuevo mundo por él mismo.

— _Pues yo no pienso crecer. ¡Tú no puedes obligarme! Te desterraré como a Campanita._

— _¡A mí no me desterrarás!_

Él no puede sacarla de un mundo al que ella ya pertenece, incluso si no fue del lugar desde el inicio, porque sin saberlo ya estuvo conectada a ese sitio desde antes de que ambos lo supieran. Y solo quedaba una única solución...

— _Pues vete,_ _ **vete a casa**_ _y_ _ **crece**_ _._ _ **Y llévate tus sentimientos.**_

En ese momento le parece suficiente, le harta y le revuelve el estómago de una forma que se siente muy familiar. Las fuerzas la abandonan, sus ojos se humedecen de a poco y por ello oculta la cabeza entre sus brazos que están acomodados a la mesa de pupitre.

Todo era sumamente parecido a lo que, dos semanas atrás, había ocurrido con ella y Toshiro, cuando visitó a su hermano en la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *

 ***Importante: No tengo wea de idea si son correctos todos los diálogos, yo lo puse según me acordé.**

 **Oeee, revisé mi lista de lecturas de algunas historias y en lugar de reclamar por qué no todos de los que leen comentan, puedo afirmar que seguiré haciendo fics de Karin o HK que tengan a personajes de PoT sin estar en modo crossover.**

 **TAMBIÉN les dejaré el link de un video que tiene a Chitose Senri:**

www.

youtube.

com/

watch?v

=eKPYxg-TFb0 **Es el 3ro que aparece, el más alto de todos. Les muestro para que puedan imaginarlo y no estén buscando su perfil en wikia, ya que el anime es una asco en los diseños de los no—tan—importantes.**

 **Lo digo también porque usaré a Senri en más fics con Karin en HK de drama (xD) Sipi, no contenta con** Look at me, **haré más.**

 **Shio soi diabólica (?) ¿Reviews para su coatí? De igual manera seguiré trayendo fics, pero me animarían mucho... Además adelantaría los que tengo para San Valentín. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
